StarCraft Episode IV
StarCraft Episode IV: The Stand is the story of the protoss immediately following the death of the original Overmind. Episode IV is something of an extension to Episode III, and the player has the role of a protoss Executor. Escape from Aiur Khalai Survivors Raynor's Raiders |side2= Renegade Zerg |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Dark Prelate Zeratul Judicator Aldaris The Executor Praetor Fenix Commander Jim Raynor |commanders2= Daggoth |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |battle= }} The zerg and protoss were both left in a weakened state by the death of the Overmind and the battles on Aiur. The zerg rampaged mindlessly across the protoss homeworld, killing seventy percent of Aiur's population,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. including the Conclave and the Great Fleet.Aldaris: "Without the Conclave to lead us, or the protection of our great fleets, it seems we must fend for ourselves." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. With the Conclave eradicated, Judicator Aldaris, Praetor Fenix, Dark Prelate Zeratul, and Commander Jim Raynor banded together to unite and lead the scattered survivors. They appointed a new praetor, Artanis. Convinced the protoss were unable to further defend the Homeworld, Zeratul proposed evacuating Aiur. He was to lead the protoss refugees through the last warp gate on Aiur and to Shakuras, the world the Dark Templar had adopted as their own. Aldaris was reluctant to evacuate, but Zeratul was able to convince him it was necessary. Raynor and Fenix assisted in holding off the zerg until the protoss could escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Dunes of Shakuras Khalai Refugees Protoss Warband |side2= Renegade Zerg |commanders1= Praetor Artanis The Executor Dark Prelate Zeratul |commanders2= Daggoth }} The refugees found a suitable site to create their new settlement, New Antioch. They did not immediately encounter any Dark Templar, who were not present around the warp gate and seemed to populate only pockets of the world. New Antioch was promptly attacked by zerg, but were repelled by the Dark Templar, who had just arrived. The zerg had taken control of the warp gate and could now infest this new world. The Dark Templar and protoss refugees cooperated to destroy the zerg who had nestled on the Shakuras side of the Warp Gate, then moved on to the primary zerg hive clusters.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. During the battle, Raynor and Fenix recaptured the Aiur side of the warp gate. They sent a transmission informing Artanis of this, and said they would shut down the gate on their side to prevent any more zerg from getting through. This would prevent the refugees and Dark Templar from sending any reinforcements to help Raynor and Fenix. Artanis, moved by this selfless act, promised to send as many troops as he could spare.Jim Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." Artanis: "You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." Raynor: "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?" Fenix: "I shall remain with Raynor as well, Executor. My duty is to Aiur, after all." Artanis: "Farewell then, brave warriors. We will send through all the troops we can spare." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Legacy of the Xel'Naga Fleet of the Matriarch |side2= Renegade Zerg |commanders1= Matriarch Raszagal Dark Prelate Zeratul Judicator Aldaris The Executor |commanders2= Daggoth Two unknown cerebrates† }} Zeratul had a reunion with Matriarch Raszagal, leader of the Dark Templar, in her Citadel. Zeratul had been away from Shakuras for "many decades".Dark Templar: "Adun Toridas, Zeratul! Glad I am to see that you've returned home after these many decades. But the strange guests that have followed you here seem ill-tempered." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Raszagal welcomed the protoss refugees to her planet; she had no qualms with them due to the destruction of the Conclave. She said there was a way to defeat the zerg who had by then spread over much of Shakuras. On her world lay another temple which could harness the energies of the Templar and the Dark Templar to eradicate the zerg. However, doing so would require the crystals Uraj and Khalis. The Uraj was a pure Templar crystal, while the Khalis used the energies of the Dark Templar. In the meantime, two cerebrates had nestled themselves near the temple. The Dark Templar, working with the refugees, defeated the zerg and killed the two cerebrates. An overlord arrived, carrying Sarah Kerrigan. She informed the protoss that she must talk with their Matriarch. The protoss naturally protested, but Raszagal agreed to this discussion. Aldaris was especially upset at this.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. The Quest for Uraj Fleet of the Matriarch |side2= Terran Dominion |commanders1= Praetor Artanis The Executor Dark Prelate Zeratul Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2=Unknown |forces1=Fleet of the Matriarch |forces2=Dominion Planetary Defense }} In the Citadel, Kerrigan told her story. She said that with the death of the Overmind she was now free of zerg control'Sarah Kerrigan:' "I'm no longer the mindless murderess whom you fought on Char. The Overmind is dead. Whatever warped control it once had over me is gone." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. but that this would soon change. There was a new Overmind growing on Char and upon reaching maturity, Kerrigan would once again be held under its sway.Kerrigan: "Look, I don't need to tell you all what might happen if that thing reaches maturity. I can guarantee you that should it awaken, it'll take full control of me just like it did before. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to happen either." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. She claimed that Daggoth ordered its formation from the merging of many cerebrates.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Aldaris refused to believe her and left the meeting. Zeratul was not particularly interested in assaulting the new Overmind. He reasoned that if he managed to collect the Uraj and Khalis, and used them to activate the temple, the zerg would not be a threat to the protoss on Shakuras. Kerrigan agreed to help the protoss on their mission, upon which the Matriarch expressed her gratitude. Artanis, Zeratul, Kerrigan, and the Executor set off to find the crystals. The Uraj was located on Braxis, a perpetually frigid world recently fortified by the Terran Dominion. The terran and protoss forces (with Kerrigan aiding the protoss directly) began fighting with each other, with the protoss gaining a victory. With the terran outpost razed, they were able to establish a forward base to aid in their search. Unfortunately, Artanis bore news that the Warp Matrix, the protoss teleportation system, had been damaged, preventing the use of air support in the search for the Uraj. When Kerrigan asked Zeratul how the Uraj ended up in the hands of terrans, Zeratul replied that a long time ago, Braxis was originally a protoss colony called Khyrador. However, the Uraj was abandoned on the planet due to the escalating violence between tribes, and the protoss had never returned to reclaim the crystal until now. The terrans had only arrived recently. Kerrigan and the protoss located the Uraj, but found it to be heavily guarded by a large terran base. A fierce battle ensued; the terrans, despite the fortifications, were ultimately defeated, allowing Kerrigan access to the Uraj. At the end, Zeratul was surprised for Kerrigan's aid despite their past conflicts. Kerrigan claimed that she didn't blame him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The Battle of Braxis Protoss Reconnaissance Force |side2= United Earth Directorate |commanders1= Praetor Artanis The Executor Dark Prelate Zeratul |commanders2= Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov |forces1= Protoss Reconnaissance Force *Zealots *Dragoons *Dark Templars *High templars *Reavers *Scouts **Artanis *Corsairs *1 Arbiter *Shuttles *Observers |forces2= UED Blockade *Marines *Firebats *Ghosts *Goliaths *Siege tanks *Wraiths *Valkyries *Battlecruisers *Science vessels *Numerous Missile turrets }} The protoss were unable to immediately leave Braxis due to a blockade set up by the newly arrived elements of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet. The blockade included space platform-based missile turrets powered by fusion power generators. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov demanded that the protoss power down and turn over all possessions to the UED. The protoss refused demands to surrender. Artanis was especially incensed, wishing to crush the UED forces. Zeratul rebuked Artanis, citing the death of the Overmind as an example of terran strength.Artanis: "Have faith, Zeratul! You almost sound as if you fear these humans. What are they to such as we? Was it not we who defeated the dreaded Overmind?" Zeratul: "Yes, Artanis. We did vanquish the Overmind. But we did so with the help of humans. Do not be so quick to underestimate them." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Artanis was considerably subdued, but led the breakout and opened a way through by targeting power generators, which disabled the turrets, receiving reinforcements from Zeratul whenever necessary.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Return to Char Fleet of the Matriarch Kerrigan's Swarm |side2= Renegade Zerg |commanders1= Praetor Artanis The Executor Dark Prelate Zeratul Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2= Daggoth |forces1=Fleet of the Matriarch Zerg hive cluster |forces2=Two zerg broods }} The Khalis crystal was tracked to the planet Char, home of the new Overmind. Zeratul had previously felt the energy of the Khalis on Char, which was, of course, heavily infested by the zerg. The Khalis was near a powerful source of psionic energy, which Kerrigan revealed was the infant Overmind itself. Fortunately, it was still weak, and in turn, extended its weakness to the zerg who served it. Kerrigan suggested striking quickly and making off with the Khalis; however, the pathway to the crystal was defended heavily by zerg defensive structures. Artanis theorized that if enough damage was dealt to the fledgling Overmind, its control over nearby zerg would falter temporarily, incapacitating them for long enough to retrieve the Khalis. Zeratul commended Artanis' bravery, believing that he could be as great as Tassadar, to which Artanis was extremely humbled for. Kerrigan hastily broke up the sentiments.Zeratul: "A bold plan, young Artanis. Your courage rivals that of mighty Tassadar himself!" Artanis: "You give me too much credit, noble Zeratul. I am not worthy enough to even speak 'His' name." Kerrigan: "Touching." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Once the protoss made their way to the planet, Kerrigan was able to use her formidable psionic powers to capture a small zerg hive cluster which worked in concert with the protoss army. This combined force was able to retrieve the Khalis and escaped. "The Khalis is ours!" exclaims Artanis "Let us depart this wretched world and return to Shakuras! ... Provided there is still a Shakuras to return to..."''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The Insurgent ]] While Artanis and Zeratul were away, Aldaris discovered Raszagal's corruption by Infested Kerrigan. The Judicator sought to excise the danger and rallied his followers in open revolt against the Matriarch. When Artanis and Zeratul returned to Shakuras with the Khalis and Uraj, they were taken aback by Aldaris' actions as they were unaware of the corruption in their midst. Raszagal immediately directed the returning praetor and prelate to put down the rebellion and execute Aldaris.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. The creation of dark archons was authorized for the first time since the Dark Templar banishment from Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. The rebellion was crushed and Aldaris was confronted by Artanis and Zeratul. The latter offered amnesty in return for renewed cooperation but Aldaris refused. Before the Judicator could adequately explain his motives Kerrigan arrived and killed him. Kerrigan's interference broke her alliance with the protoss but not before successfully using the protoss to weaken her rivals in the renegade Swarm.Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Countdown ]] With the Khalis and Uraj crystals recovered the protoss moved to activate the temple. As the temple's energies were channelled the protoss held back determined zerg assaults to recapture or destroy the structure. The defenders bought enough time to complete the channelling before withdrawing into the temple to await the activation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. Fury of the Xel'Naga As zerg swarmed over the temple a giant burst of energy erupted from the ancient structure, altering the immediate landscape, and obliterating all zerg on the planet. As an additional surprise, the planet experienced a rare sun rise.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. List of Missions References Category:Storyline category:Protoss Category:StarCraft campaigns